The present invention pertains to cartoning apparatus, and in particular to apparatus for the cartoning of spaghetti, vermicelli or other loose product.
The placing of various goods into cartons or boxes is an integral function of many manufacturers. Systems designed for the cartoning of numerous types of goods have been developed to operate by means of conveyor apparatus in an assembly line fashion, so as to be easily and efficiently adapted to most manufacturing processes. Typically, the system involves a multiple-line parallel conveying process. A series of containers for receiving the goods, a series of cartons for packaging the goods and a series of pusher elements for transferring the goods from the container to the carton are all moved along parallel paths at the same rate and direction. The initial stages of the process entails feeding the goods into the container and opening the cartons which are previously in a flattened state. The equipment for opening the cartons necessarily travel along a parallel path with the cartons for a limited distance, and generally effect opening of the cartons through the use of air pressure directed in its one end to be opened. Hence, the opening equipment occupies a space between the containers and the cartons. This space, then, creates a gap between the containers and the cartons at the time of transfer, which could result in jamming, loss of the goods, etc. To alleviate this problem, past artisans have utilized a series of intermediate transfer elements which align with the containers and cartons and fill the gap to facilitate a more efficient loading procedure. Once the container, intermediate transfer element and carton are all aligned, the aligned reciprocal pusher element having a pusher foot engages and pushes the goods from the container, across the intermediate transfer element and into the awaiting open carton.
For most goods, these standard operations have been sufficient. However, when a loose media, such as spaghetti or vermicelli, is to be cartoned the standard systems are inadequate. Prior apparatus cannot effectively guard against the spilling of the loose media out of the top of the container or the escapement thereof along the sides past the foot member. Consequently, this results in the packaging of cartons which are not full, the jamming of the media into the machine parts, a waste of the media to be packaged and an increased build-up of debris in the processing plant.
One solution which has been developed which accommodates the mating receipt of the pusher foot into the container, such as is necessary with the cartoning of a loose media, is to fabricate the container and pusher foot as a matching set. More specifically, the pusher foot is specially made in conjunction with a particular container so that it will mate with the cavity of the container, and ensure that all of the loose product (e.g. spaghetti) are pushed into the carton. In this arrangement, the pusher foot is always positioned within the container to obviate the inherent alignment problems which would otherwise ensue. However, by utilizing such matched sets, the cost of manufacturing the system is increased. Also, replacement of either the container or pusher foot requires the fabrication of another complete set. This is accomplished by replacing the entire set with a new set which is an expensive procedure, or shipping the set away for the machining of a new mating element which may result in costly down time for the manufacturer.